


Rebellious

by Aithilin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Childhood Friends, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: Ignis can let himself be distracted just this once.





	Rebellious

The demands of the crown, of the kingdom and throne, were enough to break anyone if they persisted long enough. Ignis had watched from a not inconsiderable vantage point throughout his childhood as such demands slowly destroyed the formidable King Regis. He had watched, with the understanding of (an admittedly bright and astute) child as the magic began to do its true work; as the Crystal began to claim its next sacrifice in preparation for the Darkness. As King Regis, a man who had earned the title of ‘majesty’ so completely in Ignis’ young mind that he was the epitome of what a ruler— distant and set apart from the daily toils of his people as he viewed the world through a wider lens— was struck down slowly but surely by the power he had been born into. 

A death by a thousand cuts, he supposed. Or burns, if the Glaives’ telling of it was any indication. 

The slow but certain death the Crystal doled out— premature ageing, the scars and decay cast by the arcane powers of the Ring of the Lucii, the heat of magic that burned through royal veins like hot embers being stoked (and a raging fire in the bodies of those not worthy of the power)— had preoccupied Ignis since he first realized the extent of it. Since he saw the first signs that the King— a symbol of power and balance to many outside of a very close circle— was being hobbled rather than enriched by the Crystal many thought he controlled and wielded. 

Ignis had known better since then. Since that childish realization that the seat of power in Lucis was not all that it had appeared to be. 

Since then, the Crystal— and whatever daemon occupied it to demand these sacrifices— was the enemy. 

“Specs, come on.”

He had added to his vow— a silent addendum he promised more to himself than to the Kingdom, the Crown, or even to Noctis himself— that he would not let Noctis suffer through that same fate. That same slow decay and death, burning alive in the service to something that hid itself away from the people it claimed to protect. 

“In a moment, Noct.”

There were books his clearance allowed him access to in the Citadel archives that were not thought of as anything more than old stories and silly magic spells at best. At worst… 

Ignis knew that he could not handle the base elements of magic himself— the fire, ice, and lightning were in Noctis’ hands to mold and reconstruct alone— but he could find his own means to harness the royal powers as he needed. 

“You’ve been at this for hours. We’re going to be late,” Noctis’ hands on his shoulders, as the Prince smiled and tried to peek a look at the newest project his friend had found; “and that means that your ‘carefully crafted schedule’ is ruined.”

Ignis snapped the book closed before so much more than the first formula could be read. “Very well. Since you are so insistent.”

“What are you even working on?” 

Noctis did not move, and Ignis fought the urge to hide his work further— to hide the traitorous, treasonous thoughts that had brought him this far in his rebellion against what he suspected was Noctis’ fate. But it was Noctis reading the thing. It was Noctis, whom he had known nearly all his life, giving him a wry look once he saw the details of magics and spells and elemancy scribbled out. 

Ignis offered a smile of his own; “A simple project, nothing to concern yourself with. Was it sushi we had agreed on today? Or will you finally be taking my suggestion for that new Altissean bistro I spied on the way in?”

“Alstissean,” Noctis agreed, with a kiss to Ignis’ cheek before he pulled back and away with a mischievous smile; “but only if you stop thinking about whatever this project is for a few hours.”

“Are you proposing a distraction, my dear?”

“Oh, I’m great at distracting you, Specs. Don’t even question that. I’ll have you thinking about something else entirely.”

Ignis took Noctis’ offered hand and followed his Prince out of the quiet little corner of the Citadel he had claimed for himself, well away from the Crystal and its influence. He supposed he could let himself be distracted for a few years yet, before Noctis was in need of saving. 

“Indeed. I’m thinking about something else already.”


End file.
